Radioactive
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: {SonTails} "Monster. Abomination. F****t. This was all I heard from them... This is how my life fell apart." {Rated T for homophobic slurs, angst, and general depressing themes. Flames aren't appreciated. ;) }
1. Prologue - Sexuality

_**I never thought about it until now, when I'm in the worst of spots.**_

_**Eggman was performing some tests on me as I was strapped to a wall.**_

_**"You're gay, rodent?" I heard Eggman say. I didn't reply.**_

_**"Who do you like?" He said, cackling. I growled and continued to stay silent.**_

_**"N-none of your business." I managed to say. I just heard him laugh.**_

_**"I know who you like, rat. How disgusting."**_

_**"I-I'm not gay... I d-don't like anybody!" I shouted in fear. If this gets out, I'm screwed. I gulped, nervous. "D-don't tell anyone... I'll do anything..."**_

_**I saw Eggman smirk. "What exactly will you do...? How about I use this chemical on you?"**_

_**I shivered as I saw him walk to a black barrel. "...Fine..." I said, feeling my heart pound with every step he took towards me.**_

_**"Suit yourself, rat. Besides..."**_

_**I felt him pour the chemicals on me, the sludge was a green color as I looked at my hands. Did they start to become... liquid? No...**_

_**I screamed as I felt my body change, I seemed to phase through the straps that held me to the wall. I grasped my head as I started to become more of a... liquid-solid?**_

_**I looked at Eggman once my transformation was complete, trying to speak. All that came out was gurgles.**_

_**"You're nothing more than a monster. No one will love you anymore."**_

_**I saw Eggman walk away, cackling to himself. He ruined my life...**_

_**And this is where it all began.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Mutated

_**Responses! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get positive reviews, the only M/M ships I see nowadays is Sonadow...**_

_**But Sontails will always be my favorite X3**_

_**Leodragon678: Yay! This is my first ever shot at romance tho, dunno if I can convey the story correctly from now on, I guess we will see.**_

_**FaithMcKoy: Ye Eggman is a d*ck even in canon. Not boom though, he's likable in that I think lol**_

_**Stripe the Hedgetiger: Because I'm very very mental. XD**_

_**Gore Warning: There is a gory scene in this chapter. **_

* * *

Tails walked around the city of Station Square, seeing people gather around a widescreen on the side of a building.

"Huh?" He said, confused. He joined the crowd to see the commotion.

Eggman was on the screen, chuckling.

"Hello, pathetic residents! I'm here to announce that I have found out the news about the blue hedgehog you think is your "hero"!

'Sonic!' Tails thought. He had been missing for 3 months, maybe Eggman had him!

Suddenly, an ear-shattering roar echoed across the city, and something slammed into the widescreen, shattering it. The people below gasped, along with some screams.

Tails looked up in shock.

There stood a glowing, green hedgehog with black sclera and dim emerald eyes. He seemed to be entirely made of a type of sludge. He looked down at the crowd, then leaped onto a nearby rooftop and started to run.

"H-hey! Come back!" Tails shouted. He flew up, also running along the rooftop.

The hedgehog stopped, turning around and looking directly at the kitsune. _**"Grgrhhgrhh..."**_

"Huh?" Tails asked, confused. The hedgehog let out another gurgle before turning around to face another building, leaping off.

Tails scratched his head out of confusion but saw Eggman come into the city, cackling as he was in a robot. People screamed as he started to shoot at the fleeing citizens.

Tails' eyes widened, and he rushed down to stop the madman. He kicked the window, making it crack. Eggman shouted and said, "It's none other than the rat's friend himself. Prepare to die!" He yelled, smirking. "GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

He then fired a spray of bombs and bullets, exploding upon impact. Tails dodged a few but was knocked into a building by one of the stray bombs.

**"Grhghhgrlgh...Grhrhrhrhrh..."**

"Hmm?" The doctor said, then noticed the hedgehog jump down from a rooftop. "Sonic, it's good to see you. How's your **_life_**?" He said mockingly.

Tails gasped, getting up. "That's... that's Sonic?"

Eggman cackled. "That faggot? Yes, he is..." He then aimed his guns at Sonic, grinning.

Sonic growled, and Eggman fired, shooting the hedgehog multiple times. Sonic shook, sending out the bullets Eggman shot him with.

"What?!"

He roared, leaping up onto the robot and placing his hands on the already damaged window, making it start to dissolve.

"You freak of nature! Get off!" He screamed. He tried to grab Sonic, but he was already in the control chamber. He grabbed Eggman by the throat, growling.

**"Glblhlh...f...f...f...fi...fix...m...meeeeeeeeeee..."**

"You can talk... I can't fix you. Why would I fix my nemesis anyway?! He shouted in a microphone next to him. "The rat is gay! He's GAY! He likes the fox-"

_**((Gore Scene starts NOW.))**_

Sonic roared, grabbing Eggman's head and bashing it into the metal wall, making him gasp. The hedgehog snarled, grabbing his chest and pressing his hands down. They started to make the flesh disintegrate, making the mad doctor scream in agony. Sonic grinned, putting a hand inside the hole his radioactive hands had made. The hedgehog grabbed Eggman's heart, pulling it out.

Eggman choked as he saw Sonic hold up his heart, still connected by tendons. He then bit down on it, sending blood squirting all over the walls.

The doctor's limp body laid in the cockpit of the robot, and Sonic leapt out, blood still on his muzzle.

Tails was terrified.

* * *

_**Here's chapter one! ^^ I hope this was okay!**_

_**SNSF Out!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Understanding & Realization

_**Responses:**_

_**Leodragon678: Yea, that must've been horrible to watch. X3**_

_**FaithMcKoy: Yes, I've believed he was DEFINITELY GAY in canon, just by the events between him and Tails throughout each title.**_

_** Also, I suppose I'll reupload "The Masked Hedgehog" with a few updates sometime around ((Clearly I was being dumb again lmao)), and put Dimensions to the side for a bit. Furthermore, I do have chapter 2 of "The SCP" in my docs, nearly complete. I'll work on that as well.**_

_**Stripe the Hedgetiger: Ye, honestly I haven't seen any Sontails fics as of recently. :P**_

_**Onward! **_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _**Lmfao**_

* * *

Tails stared in fright as he saw Sonic gaze at him, a crimson blush slowly appearing on his muzzle as the hedgehog turned around. "S-sonic..." The kitsune said in terror. He saw the cockpit as he glanced at it, covered with blood as Eggman's corpse slid out.

He screamed, getting Sonic's attention as he looked at the fox. He slowly approached him, scaring the fox.

"N-no... L-... L-leave me alone!"

Oh, how Tails regretted saying that.

Sonic backed away, silent. He let out a small whimper, then ran off, out into the outskirts of the city.

"W-wait..." Tails said but realized Sonic was gone.

He frowned, looking down as police rushed over to the corpse of the tyrant. "Sonic's a fag, huh?" A cop said as he grabbed the dead body.

Another cop smirked and nodded. "We should hunt him down later. He's one of Eggman's abominations now."

Tails stood quietly, feeling anger slowly start to rise.

"I think he loves the two-tailed freak." Another whispered.

Tears started to roll down Tails' eyes, and he fled from the scene, crying.

He got to his workshop moments later, and he picked up growling from upstairs. "N-no..." He whispered, grabbing a knife and slowly walking upstairs, careful not to make a sound.

He carefully opened the door, seeing Sonic grabbing his belongings and putting them in a bag.

"Sonic?"

The mutant turned around to see the kitsune, and Tails jumped slightly. _**"Grhgh... grh... gr... w... whrhghy grh..y...you..." **_Sonic gave up, whimpering before turning around and continuing to grab items.

The fox realized he could just barely talk.

"W-why are you l-leaving...? You can still stay with me..." Tails said shakily, watching the sunset through the window.

Sonic stopped packing to smile sadly at him, his dull eyes looking at the fox kit.

An idea popped into Tails' head suddenly. The alien translator!

"I know!" The fox shouted, running downstairs. He came back up, holding a translator he used way back when Eggman built an interstellar amusement park.*

He started typing into it before aiming it at Sonic. "C-can you repeat what you said earlier?"

_**"Grhgh, grh grah gr, gh grh gragagarg... grgr..."**_

_**"Sorry about what I did earlier... I guess I really am a faggot. I..."**_

Sonic trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"You're not a... _that. _You're just gay. There's nothing wrong with that."

_**"Grhrhrhg. Grhgrhhrhrgh..."**_

_**"...Well, who I love is definitely wrong, I'm a freak."**_

_**Tails' POV**_

_**I was confused at Sonic's last sentence.**_

_**I didn't reply as I saw Sonic put the bag down on his bed and look at me before leaving the room.**_

_**What scared me the most though was how he killed Eggman. Just thinking about it made want to gag...**_

_**Why did he eat his heart? Is he really a monster...? **_

_**I continued to think as I walked to my room. The blood... the screams...**_

_**I couldn't take it. I bolted to the bathroom and started to vomit as the picture replayed over and over in my head. I slowly stopped, gasping as I felt my heart pound inside my chest.**_

_**I flushed, and slowly walked out of the room into my bedroom, and fell onto my bed, exhausted. My eyes started to close as I drifted to sleep, and I had a terrifying dream...**_

_**I floated up in the sky as I saw people throw rocks at Sonic, screaming slurs and curses to him. He tried to shield himself from the onslaught of the projectiles, but they kept slamming onto him.**_

_**Suddenly, I heard him roar and summon... the Chaos Emeralds?! **_

_**He transformed into some kind of beast as I noticed a vision of myself trapped in a cage, and people were shouting at me.**_

_**'How... why is this happening?!' I thought to myself.**_

_**Sonic was surrounded by dark energy, preventing me to see the true extent of his transformation.**_

_**Wait...**_

_**He...**_

_**I abruptly woke up, and I heard purring from beside me as I turned around to see Sonic sleeping next to me with a content smile, purring loudly as he had a hand wrapped around me.**_

_**I blushed madly, looking straight at the wall as I was too flustered to say anything.**_

_**I finally figured it out...**_

_**Sonic...**_

_**Sonic loved me.**_

* * *

_**Welp, here's chapter two. Hope you guys liked it ^^**_

_***That was a reference to Sonic Colors, also a super nostalgic Sonic game to me because that was the first Sonic game I've ever played, about seven years ago.**_

_**Also, thanks for all of your feedback, this is the most reviews I've gotten in such a short period of time :D Have a great day!**_

_**SNSF Out! :)**_


End file.
